You and I are never getting back together Like Ever !
by Llia24
Summary: Kurt a l'impression que, parfois, Blaine a un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui dit.
1. Chapter 1

**You and I are never getting back together… Like ever!**

Lorsqu'Adam vit Kurt entrer dans l'auditorium, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son petit ami avait les traits tirés et il regardait nerveusement autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le prenne par surprise.

-Kurt ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt, il sembla se détendre légèrement et il souffla un grand coup avant de lever la tête vers Adam, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Blaine est ici.

A ces mots, Adam haussa un sourcil et il rapprocha instinctivement Kurt de lui.

-Blaine ton ex ? Ici à New York ?

-Non, ici à NYADA. Il est là pour son audition et il cherche absolument à me parler depuis qu'il est arrivé. J'ai réussi à l'éviter pour le moment mais … Kurt soupira de nouveau. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le fuir encore longtemps …

Adam serra son petit ami contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Lui dire de te laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ?

-Non. Blaine ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Il releva doucement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Adam.

-Je vais avoir besoin des Apples.

* * *

Ils étaient prêts. En place, dans l'auditorium, attendant leur "invité d'honneur". Sur le coup, Adam n'avait pas été vraiment sûr de l'idée de Kurt. Il lui semblait qu'une bonne discussion à cœur ouvert était une meilleure solution. Mais quand le jeune homme lui avait assuré que ça ne servirait à rien avec Blaine, il s'était résigné et avait rassemblé les Apples. Étrangement, la plupart d'entre eux semblait ravi de cette idée, comme si la perspective d'éloigner définitivement Blaine de Kurt était un cadeau de noël en avance. Si ça dérangeait légèrement Adam, son petit ami, en revanche, était totalement enchanté de l'enthousiasme de leurs amis.

Il était sur le point d'aller demander à Kurt s'il était sûr que Blaine allait se montrer lorsque la porte de l'auditorium s'ouvrit. Blaine était exactement comme Kurt le lui avait décrit, les yeux de chiot abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute, les sourcils trop épais et l'apparence d'un petit garçon que sa mère continuait à habiller.

-Kurt …? Tenta-t-il d'une voix tremblante en jetant un regard suspicieux au groupe rassemblé sur scène.

Adam du se retenir de ne pas le foudroyer du regard. Il avait l'habitude que les gens les regarde comme ça et n'y faisait d'habitude pas attention. Mais il ne portait pas spécialement Blaine dans son cœur et n'aimait pas l'idée que le garçon puisse les juger.

Kurt apparu derrière Blaine.

-Bonjour Blaine. Puisqu'aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour à New York, je me suis dit que j'allais t'offrir un petit cadeau de départ. La voix du jeune homme était dangereusement douce. Mon **petit ami**, Adam, et notre chorale ont accepté de m'aider.

Il avait volontairement appuyé sur le terme "petit ami" et Adam le savait.

Kurt descendit sur scène et se plaça devant les Apples qui commencèrent immédiatement à harmoniser. Adam pu voir Blaine virer au blanc lorsqu'il reconnut la chanson avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège le plus proche de lui. Puis, Kurt se mit à chanter.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

Kurt ne faisait pas que chanter la chanson, il la mimait, accentuant ses expressions de visage, adressant directement chaque mot à Blaine. Adam n'était pas trop au courant de leur histoire mais Blaine, lui, sembla très bien comprendre où Kurt voulait en venir car il le vit se ratatiner dans son siège.

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Les Apples, derrière Kurt, semblait vraiment prendre un certain plaisir à voir le visage de Blaine se décomposer à chaque mot que Kurt chantait. Adam dû même se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit Jesse et Becca narguer Blaine sur les "Oooh Ooooh ooooh."

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever, ever, getting back together_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

Kurt, de son côté, avait l'air fier des réactions qu'il provoquait chez Blaine. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui tombait dessus et son ex paraissait trouver cela très drôle. Il leva un doigt et l'agita en signe de négation, presque comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Puis, il sortit de la scène et s'approcha de Blaine, prenant appui sur les bras de son siège pour se pencher vers lui avant d'attaquer la partie parlée de la chanson.

_I used to think, that we were forever ever, ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

_Huh, you call me up and you're like, "I still love you"_

_And I'm like, "I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_We are never getting back together"_

Il repartit, et, à mi-chemin entre Blaine et la scène, se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois avant de lâcher les mots assassins.

_"Like ever!"_

Il rejoignit enfin les Apples, frappa dans quelques mains et, finalement, se retourna vers le garçon pétrifié sur son siège pour le dernier refrain.

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever, ever getting back together_

Juste avant la dernière ligne, Adam vit Kurt se rapprocher et il finit la chanson avec sa main dans la sienne. Alors que la dernière note retentissait, Kurt, tout sourire regardait un Blaine complètement déconfit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de regagner l'usage de la parole.

-M-Mais K-Kurt … Pourquoi … Tu ? Je … Pourquoi ?

Kurt soupira, lâcha la main de son petit ami et s'approcha de son ex-petit ami, les yeux légèrement flamboyant de rage.

-Parce que tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle, Blaine ! Tu as passé les derniers mois à essayer de me prouver par A+B qu'on est fait pour être ensemble Blaine mais puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de ressortir avec toi, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le seul moyen de communication qui marche encore sur toi. Ça fait des mois que je tente de t'éviter mais que tu continues de me poursuivre ! J'en ai marre Blaine, marre ! Donc non, non non non, on ne se remettra pas ensemble ! Accepte-le, accepte que j'ai un nouveau petit, que je sois passé par-dessus notre rupture et fait de même.

Sans attendre la réponse de Blaine, Kurt tourna les talons, attrapa le poignet d'Adam en grommelant "On y va" avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et il les traîna hors de l'auditorium. Une fois dehors, il lâcha son petit ami, et se laissa tomber contre un mur, sa main appuyée contre ses yeux.

-En théorie, cette fois, il a compris, finit-il par soupirer, visiblement épuisé par l'attitude de son ex.

Adam eu un léger sourire, s'approcha de Kurt et pris son visage dans ses mains avant de coller son front à celui du jeune homme.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, je pourrais toujours aller lui parler. Et, tu sais, lui faire un peu peur.

Il se pencha encore un peu pour embrasser Kurt et sentit presque instantanément les mains de ce dernier se nicher dans son cou.

-C'est une idée, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se laisser aller complètement dans les bras d'Adam.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Non je ne suis pas morte, oui je continue d'écrire. Et, cette fois, je m'essaye à un couple un peu différent de d'habitude. Je pense que je vais me faire lyncher (encore) mais ... Je m'en fiche ! Parce que je n'aime plus le Klaine et que je trouve Blaine un peu bouché cette saison, j'ai décidé de le faire souffrir un peu (mais pas trop. J'aurais pu faire bien pire.) Puis faut bien avouer que Kurt et Adam sont absolument adorables tous les deux !

Pour info, cette fiction a été écrite en un peu moins d'une heure et n'a pas été corrigée. Ce qui explique son niveau médiocre. Je m'en excuse mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire depuis un moment donc bon ^^

Vous êtes un Kadamite et vous avez aimé cette fiction ? Review ! Vous êtes Klaineur et n'avez pas aimé cette fiction ? Review ! Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre ? Review aussi, pour pas faire de jaloux !


	2. Excuses

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le problème de tag sur ff,net. J'avais tagué ma fic avec les noms de trois personnages : Adam, Kurt, Blaine, dans cet ordre. Donc, en théorie, la fic aurait dû apparaître dans les catéories Kurt/Adam, Kurt/Blaine et Adam/Blaine (couple que j'aime bien, au passage). Sauf que, visiblement, ff,net considère que, dès qu'on tag Kurt et Blaine ensemble, c'est une fiction Klaine qui donc ne mérite d'apparaître que dans la catégorie Klaine. Donc, voilà, je suis désolée et j'ai viré le tag "Blaine" de la fiction. (même si je trouvais justifié de le mettre puisque ma fic parle plus de lui et Kurt que d'Adam, même si ce n'est pas en tant que couple)  
Voilà, encore désolée.


End file.
